blackforgefandomcom-20200214-history
Red Star Corps
The Red Star Corps (红星队) Is a Chinese Military Organisation that plan to rebuild China back to it's past glory. Saving the other nations, however, is something they Ignore, with the exception of high-paying individuals. Before The Fall The Red Star Corps are a result of the Z.E.U.S (Zenith of Evolving Unit Security) Project, a defense project that was proposed by a group of human engineers and genetists, hired by varoius governments, to create a new, powerful elite class of super mech-warriors, designed to lay waste across planets and conquer the galaxy in humanity's name.'' Other groups involved in this project include the Arcos Storm Hammers.'' The People's Republic of China, one of the funding governments, planned to use this same technology as their own military force as well, to keep china safe from the hunger of the century-long wars engulfing the earth. Volunteers where taken from the special forces of the various governments and experimented on. The first results were failures as candidates violently rejected genetic and mechanical implants, the first attempts to fuse a warrior into his or her exoskeleton were disasterous as the electronic and genetic piloting systems overloaded, frying the candidates nervous system. After four years of frustratingly little progress, a virus (Known as "The Colossus strand") was discovered, which unlocked the potential of a host's genetic material allowing him or her to alter parts of their body and mass produced combat stimulents and hormones, as well gaining additional senses such as detecting electrical impulses of the target's nervous system, somewhat simular to sharks. This virus was captured and bred and was eventully engineered to sync with a host's brain allowing the virus to become part of the host and therefore controllable. This ultimately solved the problems surrounding the fusing of a warrior into an exoskeleton. Afterwards giant mechanical battlesuits, or "Chimeras", and devastating biological and energy weapons were developed for these warriors to use. The first group of fully functioning warriors were created 23 years after the project began, and were immediatley engaged in rigourous training excerises for a standard 30 months, where the recruits got used to their new abilites and suits. These first warriors of whom 155 had volunteered, only 97 had survived their implants and proceeded to finish their training. It was about this time that the 31 Chinese-owned Chimeras were taken away from the bulk of the project, and began to engage in specialized training back on Chinese soil. After the fall During the final battles before humanity collapsed, the Red Star Corps quickly became universally known as one of the fastest-acting military forces, being feared for their abilities to quickly adapt to any battlefield situation. As the world fell to pieces, the Corps began to put all of their power and recourses to saving the people of China. Although they lost many chimeras, the corps fought off apposing forces, such as the Russian, Korean and American armies, winning many major wars, and keeping most of China under their control. The Chinese government applauded the bravery of their warriors, and decided to fund further technological upgrades, perfecting the hydrus suits and weaponry so that the Corps could become the ultimate fighting force. The People's Republic of China stood for a long 53 years, and became the second longest-standing nation after the fall, behind the Russian Federation. It was in fact Russia itself that caused China to fall, the inspiring leader of the nation, Alexander Irondeath, personally led a crusade into the heart of the nation. Rather than resisting the forces, and slowly crumbling under the ponderous advance of Russian supertanks, the Red Star Corps planned to retreat underground. The engineers of the Corps began to construct a massive underground fortress, "The Light Dome" (which would later become the Red Star Corp's base of operations),this fortress would be salvation for the people of China, a safe retreat from the horrors of the wastes. Soon enough, almost 1/3 of all of the surviving Chinese population were inhabiting this fortress. Today, the Red Star Corps continue to fully devote themselves to the The Light Dome Project. Implantation process Step 1: The candidate is implanted with genetic implants that produce combat hormones in large quanitities and increase adrenelin production and change the composition of their blood so it transports oxygen and nutrients around their body with a massively increased efficency and improves its clotting properties. This increases the candidates regenerating abilities and allows them to survive the fusion process that permanently fuses the candidates into their exoskeletons. Step 2: The candidate is implanted with the Colossous Virus and receives mechanical units which increase synapse activity which allows the candidate to interface with the nerve circuitary of the exoskeleton and control it like the extentsion of his or her body that it is. Mechanical muscles are also implanted to increase the candidate's strength and agility, allowing them to move in their exoskeleton with ease. Step 3: The candidate is fused into their exoskeleton which is comprised of a titanium and carbon alloy weave bodysuit with incorperated neural circuitary and kevlar armour plates. The skelton totally covers the candidate's body, only leaving their head and face open to the surrounding environment. The armour is studded with connectio ports which are used to bind the candidate into their robotic suit. The candidate receives further implants which increase their senses and allow them to detect electrical impulses and switch to heat vision. Step 4: The candidate is now ready to be binded to their robotic suit known as a Hydrus. The Hydrus Suit is 4 metres tall and 1.7 metres wide at the shoulders, composed of highly advanced neuro circuits and mechanical muscles, the Suit can be piloted with precision and ease. It is armoured in thick, stream-lined plates of steel, strengthened with kevlar and titanium fibres, all this is overlaid in light, but strong anti-ballistics plastic which is resilient to explosives and energy weapons. The suit has five hardpoints (shoulders, back, and forearms) where a wide range of equipment and weaponry can be placed, allowing Suits to be fine-tuned for any situation. These attachments range from advanced sensory equipment like radars and electro-magnetic sensors to weaponry such as machine guns, missile launchers, light energy weapons, biological weapons and defensive turrents as well things like additional armour plating, and stealth generators. Tendrils of the candiate's biological matter spread though the connection ports in their exoskeleton and thoughout the Hydrus, linking the candidate to numerous, neural circuits, memory banks, sensors, mechanics and weaponry and devices as well as the hard points, effectively enmeshing the candidate into the all enclosing Suit and combining them temporarily into a single cyborg mech. 'Weaponry' Hydrus Suits Many patterns of the Hydrus Suit have been developed to combat the threats facing the Light Dome, the simple image of bright red Hydrus Suits has become a symbol of salvation to the people of China. Hydrus Kraken The most common suit used by the force. Although it is very advanced, compared to other Hydrus models in existence, the Kraken is a rather standard, almost basic suit with medium-thick armor, allowing for fast, cheap manufacture. These suits, while basic, are one of the most versatile suits in the armor, able to be equipped with virtually any weapon at the Corps' disposal. Standard issue equipment for recruits include a G-S.mk2 Minigun, and a Shock Shield. These suits are designed to fight in large numbers, usually in squads of 20, where they overwhelm the enemies in volleys of minigun fire. Krakens stand at 3.5 meters tall 2.1 meters wide. Hydrus Starwalker The largest suit at the disposal of the corps. Although they can operate planet-bound, these suits are specially designed to be used in vacuum and/or weightless environments, like that found in space, or underwater. These are the most unique suits of the corps, being intended purley for close-combat, and having four mechanical arms, two of which come out of the suit's back. On the battlefield they serve the roles of taking out large threats such as supertanks, battleships or space cruisers by literally ripping them apart, piece-by-piece. Starwalkers stand at 12 meters tall 10 meters wide. Category:Groups Category:Human Military Category:All Content Category:China